


I'm Coming Home

by fandomsnstuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Reunions, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsnstuff/pseuds/fandomsnstuff
Summary: Alinar was only a young boy when he was sent away. The ship sent him into hyper-sleep, and he awoke after landing on a strange planet. He climbed out of his ship and looked around him. He could see water, and plants. He could hear sounds coming from within the plants around him, they didn’t sound like animals back on Altea, but he reminded himself that he was no longer on Altea. His father had sent him away.





	I'm Coming Home

_ Take off in T-minus ten ticks...9...8… _

 

“Allura, daughter, please, you must go,” King Alfor pleaded with his daughter. 

 

“Father I want to fight!” She cried. 

 

“Allura, please go with your brother. Somewhere safe, where Zarkon can not reach you.” 

 

_...7...6… _

 

Alinar watched helplessly from the ship, listening to the countdown. His father tried to pull Allura towards the ship, but she refused. 

 

_ ….5...4… _

 

“We must fight back against Zarkon! We mustn't let him win this easily!” 

 

“Allura-” 

 

_...3...2… _

 

“We can form Voltron!” 

 

“Allura, please.” 

 

_...1… _ __   
  


“Father!” Alinar called out. His father and sister turned to see the doors of the ship close, Alinar standing alone behind them. They watched as the ship took off into the sky, taking him away from his planet, and his family. 

 

***

 

Alinar was only a young boy when he was sent away. The ship sent him into hyper-sleep, and he awoke after landing on a strange planet. He climbed out of his ship and looked around him. He could see water, and plants. He could hear sounds coming from within the plants around him, they didn’t sound like animals back on Altea, but he reminded himself that he was no longer on Altea. His father had sent him away. 

 

Alinar, as young as he was, took care of himself. He found food and shelter, somewhere warm and safe to sleep. He taught himself the magic that his father never got the chance to. When the humans evolved and made their societies, Alinar was able to disguise himself, make his white hair brown, his ears round, and his marks vanish. He would use magic to convince a family that he belonged to them. He would stay in one place for a while, and when it would be pointed out that Alinar had not grown in years, that he still resembled a young boy, he would run. Find somewhere new to stay, someone new to take care of him. 

 

At night, he would lie in bed, whether in a house or hidden away in nature, and look at the crown that used to encircle his forehead. He longed to remember his planet, but he couldn’t. He had been too young when he was sent away to be able to remember anything. All he could remember when he closed his eyes, was the face of his father when he said,  _ “you must go, Alinar. It’s not safe here,”  _ and the cries of his big sister, as she pleaded with their father to let her fight, let her do her part. 

 

He would sigh and gently brush his fingers over where he knew there were blue marks on his cheeks, and wish to go home. He loved the Earth, he had lived on Earth for much longer than he had on Altea, but the Earth always felt so...disposable. The humans lived and died so much faster than Alteans. Alinar didn’t want to build close relationships with the humans, but he was a loving boy with a big heart, and would always get hurt in the end, when the humans died or when he left. 

 

Ten thousand years of living on Earth. Ten thousand years of different names, different families, different societies and wars and technological development, and Alinar finally registered for a space exploration program. 

 

He felt that, although it wasn’t even close to Altean technology, the human technology was better than ever before, and he wanted to go to space. He wanted to go back up into the stars. Even if the human ships couldn’t carry him all the way back home, he could still get into the sky. 

 

He was able to fake an application, said his name was Lance McClain, just a boy from a big family in a small town. He was nothing extraordinary, but it was enough to get him into the Galaxy Garrison. 

 

It was there he met Hunk. A kind boy with a big heart. Hunk quickly adopted Lance as his new best friend, and Lance couldn’t help but adopt Hunk as his best friend too. 

 

He also met Keith. Keith Kogane. A boy with a temper and a knack for flying. He gave Lance a strange feeling. An instinct deep in Lance’s gut was trying to tell him something about Keith, but he couldn’t tell what. Keith annoyed Lance, because Lance couldn’t read him, couldn’t figure him out, when Lance could always figure people out. 

 

Then Keith got kicked out. The Kerberos mission had gone missing, Keith’s temper rose, and it got him booted out. Lance was annoyed that Keith got kicked out before he could figure out what his deal was, but he moved on. He was fighter class now. 

 

That was when he met Pidge. The little genius who joined his and Hunk’s team. Lance could tell a fake name and a fake identity when he saw one. The way Pidge would get all riled up whenever teachers mentioned the Kerberos mission gave her away, but Lance was no snitch. He just let her keep doing what she needed to. 

 

Then came the fateful night. They had crashed the simulator earlier that day, and Lance decided to take Iverson’s advice. Team bonding. He and Hunk found Pidge sitting up on the roof. She told them that she’d been picking up alien radio chatter from the edge of the solar system. 

 

“Okay, so you’re insane. Got it,” Lance said, playing it off nonchalantly. 

 

“I’m serious. They keep repeating one word, Voltron.” 

 

Lance stiffened. He knew that word. He hadn’t heard it in thousands of years. The last time he heard it, it was in his sister’s voice, pleading with her father ticks before he was shot out into space. If Voltron was still around, then maybe his father was too, maybe they had gotten off of Altea. 

 

Then something entered the atmosphere. Through the binoculars, he could tell it wasn’t Garrison tech, and it wasn’t Altean either. The grey pod and sharp edges made Lance’s stomach churn. The last time he had seen tech like that, it had been attacking his planet. 

 

The trio went after it.

 

On the video feed Pidge picked up, they saw Takashi Shirogane. Pilot of the Kerberos mission. Then there were the explosions, a distraction for Keith, the annoying mystery Lance didn’t get to crack. He went after him. 

 

They carried Shiro out and ran away from the Garrison guards, out to a shack in the desert. Lance watched as Keith explained the energy he felt coming from the desert. Lance could feel it too, just faintly at first, but getting stronger. He watched Keith, trying to figure out what it was about this human that made Lance’s instincts spike. 

 

Shiro thanked them for breaking him out. He reached out a hand for Lance to shake. Lance hesitated, shivering internally as he held onto the galra tech. Tech that had been used to destroy his planet. Tech that made his father send him off into space. 

 

The five ventured out into the desert. As Lance followed behind Hunk and Pidge, he fingered the small crown he kept hidden in his pocket. It was too small for him now, the size meant for someone much smaller, but he still kept it. With having to hide his pointed ears, his marks, and his white hair, the crown was all he had left of who he was, of where he came from. 

 

Lance knew what they were looking for, and he knew they would find it. He couldn’t remember what the Voltron lions looked like, but he remembered his sister talking about them, how they combined to make a giant robot, how they could fly faster and hit harder than anything else. 

 

They were looking for the blue one, and Lance could feel her calling to him. He probably could have found her without Hunk’s machine, now that her pull was getting stronger. 

 

They found the lion, and she called Lance to come inside, to fly her home. The four humans and disguised Altean prince all piled into the cockpit. The dashboard lit up, and the excitement Lance felt as Altean script scrolled across the screen was immense. He hadn’t forgotten his language, and he was thrilled to see it again, in a way that wasn’t his own handwriting. 

 

As they broke out of the cave and flew up into the stars, they came across a galra ship. Lance’s heart stopped at the sight of it. The galra had already attacked one of his planets, he wasn’t going to let them attack this one too. 

 

The others felt the same, they had to get the galra away from Earth. So Lance flew through the wormhole. The planet that the lion was approaching didn’t look familiar, but the castle that stood there brought memories rushing back.

 

Shiro was wary, “my crew got captured by aliens once, I’m not going to let it happen again.” 

 

Lance wanted to tell him that it wasn’t dangerous, that he grew up here. He wanted to say that if there’s anyone here, they aren’t dangerous, they’re family. 

 

The blue lion opened the door for them and they wandered the halls, Lance again fiddling with the small crown in his pocket. They ended up in a large circular room. It was empty except for a control panel jutting up in the middle, and several large holes in the floor arranged in a circle. 

 

Lance vaguely knew what the room was, and he knew he was right when two pods came rising up from the floor. Lance looked between them, he could see the silhouettes of the people inside. 

 

“Are these guys...dead?” Hunk asked. Lance knew they weren’t. They were just asleep, but he didn’t say anything. 

 

The first pod that had risen opened up, and his sister fell forward with a cry of “father!”. Lance stepped forwards and caught her before she could hit the ground. She looked up at him, disoriented. 

 

“Who are you?” She asked, “where am I?” 

 

Lance stared at her with wide eyes, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. “Allura…” he said, “it’s me.” 

 

Her eyebrows furrowed. She straightened herself so she was standing on her own. “Who are you?” She repeated, anger etched on her face, “how do you know me? Where is King Alfor?” 

 

“Allura,” Lance said, tears brimming, he pulled the crown out of his pocket and held it out to her, “it’s me.” 

 

The anger on her face disappeared, replaced with wonder and amazement. She stepped slowly towards Lance and took the small crown out of his hand, holding it gingerly. She examined it for a moment before looking back up at Lance, “Alinar?” Her voice was quiet, barely above a whisper, “my little baby brother Alinar?” 

 

Lance smiled and closed his eyes, letting his disguise drop. His hair lightened, his ears pointed, and the blue marks on his cheeks became visible. Allura hugged him tightly, the crown held in her fist, and Lance hugged her back, ignoring the four humans behind him that were probably very, very confused. 

 

Lance looked over Allura’s shoulder as the second pod opened up, and Coran stepped out, calm and collected. “Ah,” he said, “Prince Alinar, welcome back.” 

 

Lance let go of Allura and bounded over to Coran, hugging him just as tightly. They stood there a moment until Allura got their attention. 

 

“It can’t be..” she said, “we’ve been asleep for ten thousand years.” 

 

Lance shoved his hands into his pockets, “I could’ve told you that,” he said sadly. 

 

“Planet Altea and all of the planets in our solar system have been destroyed. Father is gone,” she was quiet for a moment, “Zarkon,” she hissed. 

 

“Zarkon?” Shiro said he knew the name, he had been held prisoner by Zarkon. 

 

Hunk spoke up, interrupting them, “uh, are we not going to address the fact that Lance is apparently an alien?” 

 

Coran twirled his moustache, “Alinar is an alien  _ prince.  _ Second-born child to King Alfor, he was sent away from Altea to keep him safe from Zarkon’s attacking forces.” 

 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Keith shook his head in disbelief and pointed at Lance, “so how old are you?” 

 

Lance shrugged, “like, ten thousand one hundred years? Give or take.” 

 

The four humans stared at Lance. He blushed, suddenly self-conscious of his pointy ears and white hair, “look, it’s not that big of a deal, okay? We’ve got bigger problems. Like, you know, an evil alien emperor looking to take over the entire universe?” 

 

“Zarkon,” Shiro said, getting them back on track, “is looking for a super weapon called Voltron.” 

 

“That’s because he knows it’s the only thing that can defeat him.” Allura said, “it’s also why we have to find it first.” 

 

***

 

They found the lions, defeated the galra ship that was headed towards Arus, and named themselves the new Defenders of the Universe. 

 

Afterwards, Lance was in Allura’s room, admiring himself in her full-length mirror. He was in royal Altean clothes for the first time in ten thousand years. A shirt and pants similar in style to Allura’s dresses, as well as a cape flowing over his shoulders and down his back. They had also found him a new crown, one that fit him, now that he wasn’t a little boy anymore. 

 

“It’s strange,” Allura said, sitting on the edge of her bed, “seeing you all grown up like this.” 

 

Lance chuckled, turning to face her, “it’s strange being taller than you.” 

 

She huffed out a weak laugh, her smile quickly dropping, looking away from him, “I’m sorry I didn’t go with you. I was only thinking about myself, I thought I was doing the right thing by staying, but really I just left you to fend for yourself on a strange planet.” 

 

Lance sat down on the bed beside her, “it’s okay, Allura. I turned out just fine, you see?” He held out his arms to show her that he was okay. 

 

“I know, but,” she sighed, “I should have been there for you.” 

 

“Well...you’re here now.” Allura looked up at him, her eyes glistening and watery, Lance pulled her into a hug, “we can get through this together. We’ll fight back, we’ll take down Zarkon. We’ll do it for Altea, and we’ll do it for father.” 

 

Allura’s arms wrapped around him tightly, “father would be so proud of you, Alinar. You’re the blue paladin. You were able to take care of yourself, all alone on Earth, and now you’re here. You found your way home.” 

 

He held her even tighter, “I always knew I would.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always a SLUT for Altean Lance   
> Also I love Altean Lance being Allura's brother so ye


End file.
